User talk:Blaff 60
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption walkthrough page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Holy Crap How did you find all the information to make 500 pages and like 1600 edits man? That must've taken a lotta work.Alddous1031 03:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Alddous1031 Well, then again, maybe not... I keep having people ask me not to leave, so I guess you'll still have to deal with me. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU LEAVE THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES ALONE AND PLEASE CONSULT ONE OR MORE OF THE REST OF US BEFORE YOU CHANGE THEM BEYOND MINOR EDITS. YOUR IDEA OF SEPARATING THE WALKTHROUGH TEXT OUT OF THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES AND REPLACING THEM WITH MISSION DIALOGUES IS A POOR ONE. AS I'VE STATED, I BELIEVE PLAYERS SHOULD GET THE DIALOGUE FROM PLAYING THE GAME, BUT IF YOU INSIST ON DOING THIS BUSYWORK, I SUGGEST YOU GIVE THE DIALOGUES THEIR OWN PAGES AND LINK THOSE TO THE MISSION WALKTHROUGH ARTICLES. I know I haven't put in as much time as you on Wikia in general, but I really do hope you see I'm right on this point. JackFrost23 19:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted. Thanks for that. I apologise for flipping out on you. JackFrost23 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome--Blaff 60 21:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dialogues I wanted to discuss this with you so you didn't think I was targeting you or something: But I think having the mission dialogues show up first doesn't really flow well with the mission sequence. This is the sequence I'm thinking works best: 1. Mission Prerequisites 2. Mission Objectives 3. Mission Details 4. Mission Dialogues (I think it works here as a progression from the mission details) 5. Failure Conditions 6. New Game Elements Introduced 7. Mission Complete Unlockables By structuring it this way, I hoped that the page design would reveal more about the mission as the reader scrolls down the page - or so they can stop reading early to avoid spoilers. I didn't want to just abruptly change it without consulting you. Also because I didn't want you to think I am just nitpicking. I'm talking purely with design sense here. Cheers! JackFrost23 17:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Blaff That really makes the pages look great! Cheers! JackFrost23 17:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks.--Blaff 60 17:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Link not working You dialogue link on The Sport of Kings, and Liars is not working. I tried adding the comma after kings but it still isn't functioning. Can you fix? Cheers! JackFrost23 17:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Crimes Sorry about making the category so suddenly, but it's growing now. If you can think of any additional crimes to be added feel free to add them. Also, I apologize if a similar category page already exists (I don't think so, but who knows) in which case I don't mind if you go right ahead and delete mine.Rocket8808 12:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (in game) I noticed that for the failure conditions that you added for the story missions, you put vandalism. I checked my stats in game to discover that I had 0 counts of vandalism. Do you know how a player would achieve this, and would it give a bounty? Thanks.Rocket8808 19:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ask JackFrost 23, he put the failure conditions. I'm sorry for not answering your question, my friend.--Blaff 60 22:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hello. I don't edit here, but a user on another wiki I edit made the comment about how your wiki had a "point system", and I was sort of wondering how you went about doing that. Because I have my own wiki, and this seems like a really cool idea that I could implement on there. I know that you may not be an admin, but you had the highest score, so I figured I would ask you first. If you aren't the one to ask, could you direct someone who knows what it involves. I've seen it on another wiki (also referenced by the user mentioned above), but I don't know who to ask there, and this one has a bigger community anyways. Even if you can't help, thanks for at least reading this. A.J. two 02:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New Howdy Partner :err...hi??--Blaff 60 17:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Safehouse Icons Blaff, This is what I was talking about earlier. You removed the icons because you thought they 'looked messy', but then blew up pics to 300px that at best were only half that size and the resulting, blown-up icon looks terrible. You couldn't see that immediately after having made the change? You should've discussed it with me before ''making the change, not inform me after the fact. That way we can discuss how the page will look before the change is made - or if a change is even necessary. Kinda like how I suggested you move the dialogues down the mission page but didn't change it myself beforehand - look at my above messages to you if you've forgotten. I'm at the San Diego Comic Book Convention for the better part of the week, so I'm not sure how much I'll be around, but feel free to leave messages. Cheers! JackFrost23 16:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) u r awesome Hey! :) You've made a lot of edits! :O Nice work and congrats on all your achievements! :) See you around! The Cool Bear 11:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the admin request help, I was really confused there. Thanks again! --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 16:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No worries...--Blaff 60 16:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... ...for fixing the Exodus in America article. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure I am, I believe, doing the right thing by deleting the IRL information, correct? As it is stated in the policy. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I take it that deleting the picture is okay, and just leaving a link to the wikipedia article in the base model? ''As a general rule; real-world images fall outside of the scope of the wiki and should never be included in articles. The notable exception of this is relevant photographs directly related to the development of the video-game. And I believe that last part refers to things such as Rockstar employees, like if an employee was holding one of the guns, but not just a picture of the gun itself. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made, friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made, friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Nice Wiki nice wiki you've made friend, and congrats on all the achievments. Hi Hey, this is a nice wiki you've made here. -hope to hear from u soon Mboii97 06:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah, I realised, It won't happen again. Thanks for reminding me. Sorry. The Cool Bear 12:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Gentlemen, Behold! So it looks like hiding the background data on the character pages has sorta backfired. Here is what Luisa Fortuna's page looks like to the average person looking at the wiki: You see that huge blank space where her background info should be? Other people do, and it's had some interesting results. I cite Luisa's page because someone posted a note in the discussion saying that background for the character was badly needed. So I asked the person if they thought there were no details at all or if the hidden details needed to be expanded. The person responded that they hadn't even realized the information was hidden. This person also reconfirmed my criticism that the spoiler banner looks weird in the middle of the page. Also, I reversed an edit this morning on Alwyn Lloyd where an editor removed the background data entirely. Presumably because it was causing the page layout to be a little screwy. Anyway, because I really like the story for the game, I also do not want to spoil it for others, but I think this experiment did not work. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Wow this wiki has so much vandalism! Matt of the wastes 09:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I know, this unregistered contributors must be eliminated and be disable to avoid this...not just protect one page at a time. Only registered users must edit and do stuff...--Blaff 60 22:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the team! hey there, welcome to the RD wiki team. If you have any questions in which ways we (the admins) warn vandals, and how long blocks generally are, or anything else concerning your newfound rank, please ask me. I'm here to help Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats... ...on the admin status! Always good to have enough admins to keep the wiki running smoothly. -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 21:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Locking the wiki We'd only lock the wiki if there is/was an extreme surge of vandalism -- that's just not the way wiki works. anyone can edit, except if the page is/has been vandalised a lot,and is locked to registered contributors or just admins. locking the wiki is a temporary last resort, if everything goes to hell. Besides, not all IP's are vandals. Quite a lot have made 1-2 good contributions and no vandalism. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay...--Blaff 60 (Chat) 10:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) possible vandalism hey Blaff, i came on here a few minutes ago and i saw some recently edited stuff so i looked at one of Seth Briars, and well, what I saw was shocking. There was only one sentence and nothing else, and, mind the language it said "an old crusty piece of shit" and i was suprised someone put that there. So i went to another page so i could get some help with throwing knifes and what i saw it before it was ok, but now it only had one picture and few works that just didn't make sense. I noticed the same guy made these edits, a BallsOnChin.I don't know if this is a major case of vandalism or just a prank, I just wanted to report this because i felt like someone on the red dead wiki team had to know. I just hope this matter can be straightened out.Thesilentgun 08:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be on it, if this user do a prank or vandalism, it's possible he'll be blocked...--Blaff 60 09:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok thanks blaff. By the way, do you have a PS3? If you do, what's your name on it? :I don't have one, even XBOX 360. Sorry for that.--Blaff 60 19:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Handy I'm putting it on my page. It looks nice. Thanks, -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] · (talk) 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hehehehe...I was once put it on your page but i removed it thought you're angry about it...--Blaff 60 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::May I see it, please? :) - JackFrost23 07:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Blaff. I have requested for adminship but no-one has really responded. This wiki has alot of vandalism and I can help you with that. My request is down the bottom. Matt of the wastes 10:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :This is really not something Blaff can help you with, not to mention he just became an admin himself. Try leaving a message with User:TNT LotLP who actually can give you an answer. But be patient, he may not get back to you for a little bit. Cheers! - JackFrost23 13:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Custom Titles How do you get those Custom Templates saying This User is 15 or This user is English, etc? When I go to Templates not alot happens. :Go to for information.--Blaff 60 02:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RED DEAD AND GTA 4 DO YOU LOVE RED DEAD MORE T GTA 4 Gaining admin Status The now 4 Admin requests that have not even been answered. I propose we have a community vot between the other admins to see which of these deserve it. We need to take action to greatly improve the wiki and I have noticed many of the current admins have not logged on in a long time and TNT does not answer the requests. Please contact your fellow Admins with this information. Thank you. ZERO 04:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh. :Dude, why is this so goddamned important? :To be perfectly honest with you, my becoming an admin really didn't change much about what I did/do here, so I'm not sure why you want it so badly. You can do just about everything an admin can do right now... :Frankly, buddy, your 244 edits really don't warrant adminship, y'know? I had literally THOUSANDS of edits before I bothered to even ask to be an admin - and even then I only did it because everyone kept messaging me because they thought I was already. :And then if one looks further into your contributions, it turns out quite a lot of it is your blog and talk page posts, which I'm not belittling, but they hardly count as editing the wiki, y'know? :Basically what I'm getting at is that your argument that you should be an admin lacks a foundation. Do you see my point? :I apologize in advance because I know this is going to piss you off - but try to keep in mind that I'm just being honest. :- JackFrost23 16:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process First of all, welcome back! I joined the wiki this February and was made an admin recently, so it's good to see one of the long time admins active again. One thing I've been working on is adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. If you're interested in participating or reviewing the process, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you my friend. I was gone for a bit half year since Q4 of 2010. Yeah, I see the article and it was good. Sure, I can go with that. I'll be checking it out. :Blaff 60 Re: Polls! Yeah, I left myself a note to look into polls. This wiki is my first experience with Wikia or MediaWiki, so I'm just learning what all the different options are. I was going to test one out in a blog post first just to get a feel for how it works. 2ks4 (talk) 17:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Characters category Regarding the Characters category (and similar ones), one thing Annonnimus had started working on, and I've contributed to as well, is cleaning up the category tree and applying the categorization policy. Under that policy, only the lowest level applicable categor(ies) are applied to a page. In the case of characters, this means that the "Redemption characters" or "Revolver Characters" category would be applied to the page, but not the "Characters" category. Some pages might have multiple character-related categories such as Redemption characters, Multiplayer characters, Antagonists, etc. because each of those is at the bottom of a separate branch of the tree, but they would not include any parent categories further up the branch. Some categories were completely cleaned up in terms of the member pages, but some like Characters were too big to tackle all at once, so the clean-up was being done more gradually. 2ks4 (talk) 20:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's definitely a big job. I try to tackle it gradually by deleting excess categories on pages whenever I'm doing coincidental edits on a page. Then I periodically check the category page and when I've gotten a category pretty close I make a final push and edit the remaining pages. The Characters category itself is okay to keep - it serves a function on the tree to allow "drilling down" from the top level category to the lower ones. It is comparable to the Items cateogry, which has been cleaned up. There are no articles under Items, they are all under the subcategories such as Redemption Items or Revolver Items. 2ks4 (talk) 21:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Highscores? Hi, Do you know why Rockstar have taken off the highscores from the game's social club page? Do you know where I can find them? Thanks. Re-promoted Since this wiki is about to get hit by a wave of activity with the announcement of Red Dead Redemption 2, I've repromoted you back to admin. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Also, for the staff page everyone has a piece of artwork from Red Dead as their staff pic, so what would you like your's to be? You can see examples on the admin page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, the staff pic looks fine, it's actually the correct size already too. The wiki is definitely going to be getting a lot more busy, views have tripled in the last three days alone and I'm sure it will be getting a lot more chaotic in the next few days. We should hopefully be able to get some new staff members in this time, maybe even old staff like yourself who come back. It's gonna be an exciting year for Red Dead. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:10, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Discussions Hi again ;) We were wondering if we could turn on the Discussions feature over here. I previously had a hand in turning them on over at the Overwatch wiki, and it seems to be doing pretty well with over 3000 posts. I'd certainly be helping to get the ball rolling on posting news and whatnot :) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it today - thank you :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:05, November 8, 2016 (UTC)